Mi lindo perrito
by LASL
Summary: Kise un hermoso perrito de casa, con su lindo pelaje rubio que con la luz del sol parecen dorados. Este perrito cierto día apareció el la calle, abandonando la vida placentera que le daban en casa ya que se enamoro de Kasamatsu, un gato callejero bastante desalineado con dos profundos ojos azules, que estará dispuesto hacer lo que sea para ver la sonrisa boba de su lindo perrito.


_Es el primer fic de este fandom que hago y por ser el primero tenía que ser de mi OTP, aprovechando el concurso de una página de Facebook._

 _"Amantes del KiKasa" adoro sus publicaciones n.n/_

 _Espero que disfruten de la lectura._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece._

 _ **Mi lindo perrito.**_

Kasamatsu Yukio, un gato callejero bastante desalineado, con dos profundos ojos azules y su pelaje negro. Es un gato bastante temperamental, que pierde los estribos fácilmente y estará dispuesto a enterrarte sus garras si es necesario, por esto casi nadie se acerca a él, por miedo a ser masacrados. Sin embargo a pesar del pobre temperamento de Kasamatsu Yukio, hay alguien que es capaz de soportar sus golpes, garras y maltrato; mejor descrito como un masoquista. ¿Quién es? Kise Ryota.

Un hermoso perrito de casa, con su lindo pelaje rubio que con la luz del sol parecen dorados. Por alguna razón, este perrito cierto día apareció el la calle, abandonando la vida placentera que le daban en casa. ¿Por qué razón dejo los lujos? Se enamoro de ese desalineado gato de ojos azules, claro que estaba consciente de que correría muchos peligros en la calle pero si era por el amor de su vida correría cualquier riesgo que le pongan enfrente, después de todo el amor de la vida solo llega una vez.

El perrito tan enamorado estaba de Kasamatsu que no le importaba ser maltratado, siempre seguía con ánimos a su amado, aunque también tiene algo de culpa ya que solo se mete en problemas o le causa problemas al otro, sacándolo de quicio y recibiendo fuerte golpes.

¿Qué es lo que Kasamatsu Yukio siente por aquel perrito? No lo admitirá el voz alta, pero se le fue imposible no enamorarse de aquel idiota, con esa sonrisa boba logro conquistarle; sin sumar el hecho de que le seguía a todas partes, sin dejarle solo el ningún momento. Al final Kasamatsu tuvo que aceptar a Kise con la excusa de que sería su nueva mascota.

El bello recuerdo de cómo adopto a su lindo perrito, inundo la mente del gato de ojos azules.

 _Flash Back._

 _Kasamatsu Yukio paseaba por un tranquilo vecindario, cuando siente la mirada de cierto perro._

 _-¡Idiota, deja de seguirme!- le dijo al pobre animal que le seguía desde hace días, trato de evitarlo pero no lo logro. –Si vas a seguirme, al menos busca un buen escondite- se acerco al "escondite" del pobre perrito que prácticamente era un poste pequeño._

 _-lo siento, lo hice porque quiero verte de cerca; quiero mirar al amor de mi vida- dijo con toda su sinceridad que poseía y con una gran sonrisa tonta, haciendo sonrojar bastante a Kasamatsu; por supuesto un fuerte golpe se gano._

 _-¡Idiota!, acabo de conocerte- le dijo con su ceño fruncido pero no por eso dejaba de estar sonrojado.-Vete a otra parte, tu sola cara me molesta- se dio vuelta y comenzó a irse del lugar, mas por pura curiosidad volteo viendo al pobre perrito con su cara triste._

 _-No…tengo...a donde…ir- le dijo con sus lagrimas escurriendo por su cara –escape de casa para estar contigo, pero tú solo eres malo conmigo- después de decir eso rompió el llanto, haciendo que Kasamatsu tuviera un poco de compasión sobre él._

 _-Está bien, puedo adoptarte como mi nueva mascota- le dijo con cierto sonrojo el sus mejillas y al decir esto el pequeño perrito se abalanzo sobre Kasamatsu, ampliando bastante su sonrisa._

 _-¡Mi nombre es Kise Ryota!- dijo sin despegarse del malhumorado gato y por supuesto volvió a ser golpeado, haciéndole derramar lagrimas falsas._

 _-¡No hagas eso!- le grito mas sonrojado que un tomate a Ryota. –Soy Kasamatsu Yukio, es un placer- dicho esto se dio la vuelta para irse caminando, seguido del perrito llamado Kise._

 _-¡Kasamaysu-sempai!, espéreme- dijo corriendo detrás de su nuevo amo._

 _Desde ese entonces, han ido a varios lugares juntos; compartiendo varios recuerdos, tanto tristes y felices aunque la mayoría son alegres._

 _Como aquella vez que Kise empujo a su amo por "accidente" a una tina llena de agua, o cuando defendió a Kise de otros perros._

 _Fin Flash Back._

Kasamatsu sonrió al recodar aquellos momentos, ha pasado un año con ese perrito creando varios recuerdos, los cuales nunca olvidara en lo que le queda de vida. ¿Por qué? Ama a ese estúpido perro.

Duermen el un pequeño callejón, durmiendo acurrucados el uno al otro -petición de Kise; claro está- y a pesar de vivir el la calle son muy felices juntos, claro a Kise le costó adaptarse a la vida callejera pero logro superarlo, ya que estaba Kasamatsu para cuidarle y cumplir sus caprichos.

¿Por qué recuerda esos momentos? La respuesta es sencilla, su primer aniversario; a pesar de que Kise fue el que los proclamo pareja simplemente Kasamatsu nunca lo negó, tal vez su lado tsundere no llegaba a aceptar la obvia relación que tenían.

Le llevaría a un pequeño parque donde haría que el pequeño perrito se rencuentre con sus viejos amigos, porque odia verlo triste por recordar a esas mascotas de casa; por lo que de algún modo consiguió contactarse con ellos.

Pasaron las horas y ahora ve a su lindo perrito, perseguir y jugar con varios perros que se hacían llamar _"Las mascotas milagrosas"_ , si definitivamente le gusta aquella sonrisa boba del perrito.

Kise le presento a su Sempai a Kuroko; un perrito pequeño de color celeste, Aomine; un perro más grande de color azul marino, Midorima; un perro mediano de color verde, Murasakibara; un perro bastante enorme de color purpura y finalizando con Akashi; un perro de color rojo claro, este perrito llamado Akashi parecía que era el que controlaba a cada uno del grupito.

Kasamatsu, vio que esos tipos eran extraños; de por si Kise era raro, esta teoría se confirmo cuando cada uno de los amigos de Kise le amenazaron incluso con la muerte si le llegaba hacer algo al pobrecito perrito idiota.

Al final del día Kise estuvo más que alegre por volver a ver a todos sus amigos, el presente de su Sempai fue maravilloso, significo mucho para el adorable perrito ya que al parecer no se equivoco al declararlo como el amor de su vida.

A caer la noche, quedaron solos contemplando el bello lago alumbrado por la luz de la luna, Kise de alguna forma se acurruco a su sempai y se alegro al ver que no fue golpeado.

-Kasamatsu-sempai, gracias – le dijo con la sonrisa boba que hacia volver loco al gato malhumorado.

-No tienes que agradecerlo- le dijo mientras desvía su mirada hacia otro lado sonrojado –tu eres mi lindo perrito, debo darte algún obsequio de vez en cuando- mas cuando menos lo espero Kise ya estaba trepado sobre él haciéndole sonrojar aun mas.

 _-"solo quería ver tu sonrisa, mi lindo perrito" –_ pensó mientras trata de quitarse a Kise de encima.

Fin.

 _ **Notas de Autora:**_

 _Espero les haya gustado este pequeño One-shot, a pesar de que su trama es bastante simple._

 _Dejen en sus comentarios si les gusto o si les desagrado, en lo personal a mi me encanto escribirlo._

 _Bye bye n_n/_


End file.
